Baby Blues
by QueenKingrid
Summary: Bart Bass deals with the birth of his son and the death of his wife!


Baby Blues

Snapshot moment in time! Please read and review this is a part of my series that started with Real school. This is a Prequel I guess. But you could read it independently!

Chuck and Bart, but mostly Bart. Chuck is just a baby!

May 19th, 1991

Bart frowned as the nurse took the baby, (swallowed in a blue blanket) out of his incubator and placed it in his arms. "A bundle of Joy for daddy!" she exclaimed. Bart nodded and held the boy nervously in his shaky arms.

"He's a small one but he's healthy" she added before turning to face Bart "Would you like to feed him" she asked. Bart frowned harder and reached the small baby back to the nurse as quickly as he could. He cleared his throat and took one more look at the baby before practically running out of the room that held the baby as fast as he could

Being around that baby had made him feel pain, deep in his heart and his throat was closing and his hands were now trembling he realized. The baby looked like her already. Just seeing him was causing Bart to almost hyperventilate. Bart was losing it.

He found himself standing outside of the Nursery furiously wiping away the hot, angry, tears that were involuntarily coming from his eyes. She was dead. That was the thought the just kept running through his mind. This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life and instead it turned out to be one of the worst. What was he suppose to do now he wondered.

How could he celebrate that baby being born when that very birth had taken away his only joy? Bart found that he couldn't. He couldn't celebrate, not when he knew that his life would never again be the same. He would never find nor want a love like that again.

He'd lost his wife! What in the hell was he suppose to do now? He asked himself again as the tears once again soaked his face. And, this time he did not wipe them away. Why bother?

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_March 5__, 1991_

_Bart walked in on her just as she bent down to smooth the baby blue comforter in the crib. She was humming some song or other and the only thing Bart could focus on was her beauty. She was beautiful carrying his son in her womb. She'd never been more beautiful to him._

"_What__ are you so happy about?" he asked her softly as he made his way closer to her. He gently grabbed her by the arm before turning her body to face him, then he softly place a kiss on her lips before pulling back and smiling down at her._

"_I__ was just thinking about him, Charles" she said smiling.( She would smile every time she got the chance to refer to the baby with the name she'd so carefully chosen" She stood a bit taller on tippy toes and kissed him deeply then she pulled back and took her warmth away._

"_I__ mean, I was thinking about what what he'll look like, who he'll take after… I hope he looks like you" She added after a beat then she walked away and sat herself down in the wooden rocking chair she'd ordered only months ago._

_He smiled a bit cockily and walked towards her kneeling down in front of her. "For his sake I hope he looks more like you, that'd be perfect and he'll be gorgeous" he added. She smiled big almost grinning before running her hands through his hair._

'" _Yeah", she whispered "I suppose that would be awesome"_

May 20, 1991

Bart pulled up to the hospital and was taken aback by the media frenzy. There were people everywhere and as soon as he exited the limo. Lights all but blinded him. He almost stumbled on his way into the hospital and as soon as he entered hospital security moved to guard the door.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked one of the guards who shrugged then turned to his partner before turning back to Bart. "I don't know, everyone wants to be the one to get the first glimpse of the Orphaned Billionaire Baby" the man responded.

Bart had to stop himself from strangling the man. What the hell where they talking about Orphan Billionaire baby. The baby wasn't an orphan he still had a father (A very angry father at the moment!)

Bart forced himself to turn away from the guard without punching him. He found his tall legs taking him to the nursery as fast as they could. He stopped as soon as he reached the nursery (almost out of breath) He looked in the glass window (just to reassure himself that his son was safe)

The incubator which held his son (only hours ago when he left the hospital to go freshen up), was now empty and Bart almost panicked.

He stopped the nurse that'd been in the nursery with him yesterday by grabbing her arm (a little too hard). "Where the hell is my baby!" he asked her. He was angry and he was trying his best to hold it in but he wasn't succeeding.

The nurse was caught by surprise. She inhaled sharply before inhaling and taking in the person that was addressing her. "Mr. Bass" she said quickly

"He's fine. We had people in earlier standing at the window trying to view him and take pictures so we had to move him for the safety of himself and the other babies" she said

Bart nodded his head and took a relived breath before letting go of the woman arm. "Then take me to him." He whispered. "Take me to my kid".

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Bart found himself in an empty quiet room. When he'd arrived there had been guards outside the door. And, He made his way into the room that now housed only a small incubator.

He was almost ecstatic to see his son (inside of that incubator) sleeping peacefully.

He took the baby out as carefully as he could and seated himself in the chair. "You're lucky" he whispered to the boy as he nestled him and his baby blue blanket close. "You look just like your mom" he added.

He looked down at the boy once again and studied him as closely as he could. "Charles she'd think you were awesome" he told the boy that he'd vowed to do his best to protect at that very moment.


End file.
